


Platinum Keys

by vamptigergal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptigergal/pseuds/vamptigergal
Summary: Natsu's in his season again, though this time he has Lucy, But Loki needs Lucy's help to find his lost love. There's a one in three chance Loki will get her back right away. Natsu and the other Slayers need all three keys to get their dragons back. This is being continued from FanFiction, by the same person





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a better summary then the one from FanFiction:  
> Three Spirit Princesses Have been sealed away with their beasts, the only way to bring the dragons back is to release them. But the only person who knows how is the reason they've been locked up, will his current master and friend be able to save the princesses while dealing with her own share of love problems with a certain dragon slayer.

Igneel watching his son, Natsu getting sicker and sicker, with Grandeeney now taking care of a child, there was no way for her to help Natsu again. If only Igneel had listen to her and made his son rest, instead of letting him push on!

"Natsu, my child, I'm going to take you to an old friend," Igneel whispered to the sleeping form of Natsu, "Let her be able to help. Please stars let her be able!"

The red dragon took to the air carefully with his son's sleeping form in his claws, as he flew towards the only human he could trust.

** \- Heartfilia Mansion- **

"Luce-Lu, its nap time." A frail man said to a small child who was playing, "your mommy is in your room waiting."

The small child with blonde hair and warm brown eyes ran from the play room towards her bedroom.

"MOMMY!" the child yells.

"Lucy," The woman with the same blonde hair and brown eyes said.

Lucy, the child, asks, "Can I ever meet Idgeel?"

"It's Igneel sweetie. And yes, he is coming today with his son," the woman, Layla said smiling.

"What's his name?" Lucy asks holding the red dragon toy her mom made for her.

"I don't know. I've never meet him," replied Layla as a dragon landed, "But let's go meet them sweetie."

Lucy jumps up and starts running towards the back gardens, Layla following her now holding the toy.

"Layla! I beg you to please help my son! He is sick and I don't know…." Igneel spoke as he sets Natsu down, "why is this child hugging me, Layla?"

"Idngeels!" Lucy yells ignoring the pink haired boy to jump and hug the red dragon.

"That would be my daughter Lucy." Layla replied kneeling next to the boy, "He appears fine. But maybe some rest and better clothing might help him."

"Idneels mommy told me all abouts you! I wub you!" Lucy said yawn and still hugging Igneel's snout.

"Lucy….What a precious girl you have Layla. One day I hope my son will find someone as wonderful as her." Igneel smiled and held Lucy as she napped on his claws, "If his mate was I would be a proud father."

"I may not know a thing about your son, Igneel, but I would be honored to call this boy my son-in-law." Layla said tenting to Natsu's old wounds, "What's his name?"

"Natsu Dragneel." Igneel whispered for fear of waking Lucy.

"Well Natsu, you do your best to grow up strong and make my daughter happy," Layla joked pulling Natsu to take him inside the house.

"Layla, that toy you dropped. It looks an awful lot like me. The child seems to love it dearly," Igneel asked handing Lucy over to her mother, "Is that why she jumped to me?"

"It is you Igneel, and yes Lucy has slept with it since she was born. She loves you very much, you crazy dragon." Layla replied entering the house, "though I fear one day…."

"Say it not Layla!" Igneel growled, "I will try with the others to find them fast!"

Layla nodded as she walked father into her home, "Kip, we are going to be having a father and son over for a while. This boy will stay in Lucy's room with her."

The frail man, Kip asking, "The father?"

"The dragon outside will need food as well. He has flown a long way to get here. Please bring him some food." Layla said ignoring the servant's protest to walk the sleeping children in her arms to Lucy's bedroom.

"Here!" Kip yelled in fear of the dragon as he threw the food out before running behind the dragon to look for the dropped toy.

"Thank you, man. May I ask you how my son is and what room he shall be in?" Igneel inquired as he started eating.

"He is in Miss Lucy's room with her," Kip replied without looking at the dragon, "You are the boy's father?"

Igneel nodded while he ate.

"Sir, if I may, what is your name?" Kip asked now looking at the dragon.

"Igneel and your name?" Igneel replied finishing his meal.

"I am Kip, and I have to find that toy before Lucy awakes. She dearly loves that toy so much, and would be destroyed if she lost it." Kip says searching for the red dragon toy.

"If I may, why does she love that toy so much?" Igneel asks helping Kip look for the toy.

"Layla had made it after a dragon saved her when she fell from a cliff. See she had just found out she was pregnant with our little Luce-Lu and was over joyed." Kip started to explain.

"You are the father?" Igneel looked the man over while asking.

"Oh dear no. I am a friend and teacher to Luce-Lu. Her father is Jude Heartfilia a wonderful business man but a horrible father." Kip said stopping and picking up the toy.

"You dearly love that child." Igneel stated calmly.

"I once had a daughter, when she was Lucy's age she fell gravely ill and long with my wife, my daughter's name was also Lucy. I called her Luce-Lu, so when I call Lucy that I feel my daughter is in a way still with me." Kip said looking lost in memories.

Igneel only nodded to let the man alone with his memories. Layla walked out and placed a gentle hand on his out stretched wing.

"Igneel how are you old friend?" Layla asked while petting his wings.

"The sadness I once felt is mostly gone. With my son's smile it will grow less and less. I truly treasure the time I have with him," Igneel said settling down next to Layla, "What about you dear girl?"

Layla smiling as she lays next to his head, "It's been four and half years since she was born and each day I spend with her is better than the last. Though I guess the truth is it started that day I got two shocks in a row, huh?"

"I remember hearing you scream once for joy then again for terror. I knew I could not let you die that day, though there had been others to fall by my cave I just let them, but not you. I couldn't let your die." Igneel said nudging her leg with his snout.

"And the worst part is I didn't want to fall that day, but I got to meet you dear friend. When did you find Natsu old friend?" Layla asked petting his snout.

"Four years ago. It seems he real father left him in a cave to die with a note that said his mother had died giving birth to him. It shouldn't matter that the mother had died he was so small," Igneel growled.

** -Lucy's room- **

"Igneel! Dad!" Natsu yelling waking Lucy up, who starts to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning….I'm Lucy! What's your name?" Lucy asks holding the scarf around his neck.

"Natsu and don't touch my scarf! My dad gave it to me!" Natsu said trying to pull the scarf away from her.

Lucy getting upset decides to pull him down into a hug instead, "is your dad really Idgneels? I love him, he saved my mommy once. I love you Natsu… you smell warm."

Natsu blushed before a coughing fit over took him, smoke coming out his mouth; he lay on his side away from Lucy. Layla walked in seeing Natsu on his side coughing and Lucy holding him close from behind trying to help him with the smoke.

"Natsu dear, I am Layla, Lucy's mom. Igneel brought you here since you got worst and he was worried. You will be staying with my daughter in her room for the time. How are you feeling?" Layla asked as he placed a hand on his forehead.

"I feel bad…I need something…" Natsu coughing.

Layla saw a fire being lite and un-lite in the boys through, "Would you like water or fire?"

"FIRE please!" Natsu screamed holding his chest and Lucy's hand over his heart.

Lucy took his head and laid it in her lap, running her fingers through his soft pink hair as he mother lite a match and held it to his lips. Natsu breathed in the fire and started to relax and started to fall asleep again.

"Sleep a little longer my dears." Layla whispered turning out the lights.

Lucy had laid Natsu's head on the only pillow and laid hers on his chest over his heart. Natsu smiling in his sleep and wraps his arms around Lucy's tiny body. Feeling the other so close was weird but felt right to them.

** -Back Gardens- **

"He has started the change Igneel, the ones I read about in that book you gave me." Layla said watching the dragon's reaction.

"You mean he is becoming more dragon like me. I don't ever remember the other going threw it this much pain though! I hate this pain because I know it's my fault! Layla…." Igneel said flopping down causing her to laugh uncontrollably for a few minutes.

Once she regained her poise replied, "He will be alright. I believe his body is building up the fires he will need to fight with. Much like your ability to create flames in your own body."

"How do you know…."Igneel started but Layla cut him off replying, "That book. I figured he would be fine when I offered him the choice of water or fire, without a second to think he yelled asking for fire. He ate is so fast I thought for sure he was going to light my daughter's lap on fire. Right now he is holding her as they sleep."

Igneel smiling, "Her head on his chest, over the heart?"

Layla nodded smiling back at the dragon, "Looks like that joke isn't one now."

Igneel nodding back, "When he's time comes he will now go out to find her. I really don't want to explain the whole taking a mate to him yet."

Layla ignoring the dragon's shutters replies, "at least we will have cute grand kids."

Igneel rolled his eyes and laughs as Layla as she images the children of Natsu and Lucy.

"Igneel! Natsu can't stay here forever. We will have to separate them in the month! Igneel what if he forgets her? What if Lucy forgets Natsu! I don't want my beautiful daughter marring some man my husband picks for her!" Layla yelled after sometime and starts passing giving Igneel a crank in his neck to follow.

Igneel giving up on following her with his head lays it back down to reply, "Layla, please. Natsu will never forget his mate. I'm sure once the transformation is done he will fight harder than ever to win her heart. Now for Lucy….I do not know how the bond will work for them. Whether or not she remembers him or if she is pulled to him. But even if she isn't he will not give up without a fight to win her heart. Trust in my son, he maybe dense but his heart is pure, Layla you will have those cute grandchildren you dream up."

"Bond? The book never mentioned a bond being formed." Layla said calming down but still confused.

"Dragons bond with their mates. Before Enith died….Enith was my mate, before she died I could always find her and always knew sort of what she was feeling. A bond is just that, it binds two into one. But a bond is only formed if both parties truly care for the other deeply and are both willing to submit to the others will." Igneel explains sadly.

"So it's like a marriage? A dragon marriage!" Layla exclaimed loudly and hugged the dragon's snout again.

Igneel smiled at the human, "In a way though unlike human marriages and courtships, this will last forever"

"Even after death?" Layla asks somberly.

Igneel nodding replied, "Yes. I have never even thought of taking another mate. Enith is my only. Also Natsu may get very depressed if he thinks Lucy will reject him or leave him after he pours his heart out to her. Without her, he will only feel dead inside."

Layla still hugging Igneel, "That's why you panicked when you thought Natsu was very ill… You feared losing your last chance at happiness again."

Again he nodded, "The thought I may lose his was too much for me to handle. I lost Enith and Natsu is the only thing in this world that easy the pain her absent in my heart. I will not lose him, Layla. I will not."

** -Lucy's room: Next day- **

"Natsu! Stop hogging the bedding!" Lucy whines at the pink haired boy wrapped in all the blankets and sheets.

Natsu smiles and drapes his scarf over her neck, "But Lucy I am cold!"

Lucy smiles back at him and wrap the scarf around both of them pulling him closer, "Then let's lay very close to warm you back up!"

Natsu nods and pulls her into the cocoon he has made around himself.

"Natsu… You're burning up!" Lucy shouts panicking and sweating as she gets closer to his body.

Natsu sees her sweating in his arm, "Why are you sweating so much Lucy? It's so cold in here!"

Layla walked in as Natsu's tongue runs across Lucy's sweating forehead.

"Natsu, Lucy, what is going on?" Layla asks trying to hide a smile as she undoes all the blankets.

"Lucy thinks I'm burning up to the touch but I feel like an ice cube in winter!" Natsu whined pulling the blankets back around him.

"Mommy, he is burning up! Feel his hands, you'll see." Lucy whined back trying to pull his scarf off him.

Layla sighed, "Natsu go down to the garden, and Igneel will explain everything. Then it might be wise to get something to eat."

Natsu nodded and walked down to talk to his father.

-Back Garden-

"Natsu, how do you feel my boy?" Igneel asks pulling a shivering Natsu to him with his claw.

"Cold, but when Lucy put her hand on my forehead her hand felt cold, but I feel cold to myself. Dad… what's wrong with me?" Natsu shivered harder and became to hold on to Igneel.

Igneel smiled down at his son, "You're just becoming a dragon, or a Dragon Slayer, Natsu."

Natsu startled begins to pull back and yell, "I don't want to slay dragons! I love you, Igneel and I love Grandeeney!"

"Natsu, you won't slay us. It's a term we dragons use when human learns our lost magic. Right now your magic is lighting fires inside your body so you will now be able to use all the same attacks I can." Igneel explained pulling Natsu close again.

Natsu looking up at his father asking, "I can use the fire dragon roar, and iron fist and wing slash just like you dad? I can protect Luckey better now!"

"Lucy, and yes Natsu. You can use this power to protect her. Once we go home, I will explain everything to you. But for now go eat, ask that frail man I remember his name is Kip for some food." Igneel said pushing his back to the house.

Natsu nodded and trudged back inside to get the promised food and find Lucy to tell her everything.

** -Lucy's room- **

"So mommy, Natsu will be more like Igneel now?" Lucy asked playing with the dragon toy watching her mother sew another toy.

"Yes Lucy. Natsu will not be warm always like Igneel. You love Igneel right Lucy?" Layla asked as she looked at her daughter.

"Yes mommy! I love Igneels and Natsu too. He's nice and warm….. Can they stay forever mommy please?" Lucy pleaded

Layla choked back tears to reply, "Sweetie they can't, I am sorry. Daddy won't let Igneel stay and Natsu won't leave Igneel. You wouldn't want to separate them would you?"

Lucy looking sad asked her mom sitting in her lap now, "Why does daddy hate Igneel?"

"It was long before you were born, Lucy. Mommy fell from a very high place and daddy wasn't there to help her. It was Igneel that saved mommy and brought her home that day. Daddy thought Igneel was trying to hurt mommy not help," Layla explained carefully to not let Lucy know the real reason was her father wanted a dragon pelt.

Lucy looking confused in a cute manner, "But why? Didn't daddy understand Igneel would never hurt you mommy?"

Layla smiled at her daughter, "No sweetie. Dragons aren't known for kindness."

Lucy gave up trying to understand and asked, "Can I still play with Natsu while they are here?"

Layla smiled at her daughter, "Yes you can sweetie. But first you two need a bath! Go find Natsu so we can get him some better clothing,

Lucy slides off her mother's lap and runs to the kitchen to find Natsu.

** -Kitchen- **

"Kip-sensei!" Lucy yells running to him, "where's Natsu?"

Kip walking towards her, "I do Luce-Lu, follow me."

Kip walks by her with two full plates of food towards the dining room, where Natsu was finishing his fifth plate of food.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed running towards him, "mommy said you need a bath so come on!"

Lucy grabs Natsu's wrist and pulls him to the bathroom. Layla smiling as her daughter pulled the pink haired boy this way.

Layla holding her arms out to Natsu, "come on Natsu, let's get you cleaned up. Lucy will stay out here so you don't feel embarrassed. And maybe you will feel better after it too."

Natsu nodded letting Layla undress him in the bath room and helped him bath, since he had never really had a bath before that wasn't in a river. Lucy was humming outside the door thinking about that pink haired boy.

"Lucy sweetie, your turn." Layla called letting Natsu out in white pants and a vest, as he passed Lucy he smiled.

Natsu called over his shoulder, "I am gonna show dad these clothing! And spend some time with him too, okay Lucy?"

Lucy nodded as she closed the door of the bathroom to get her bath.

** -Back Garden- **

"Igneel, how long are we staying?" Natsu asked hugging the dragon.

Igneel answered licking his lips at the food Kip was putting down, "about a month, why Natsu?"

"Do I have to train while we are here?" Natsu asked picking at the food.

Igneel looking at his son answered, "Do you want to?"

"I want to spend time with Lucy, but I also don't want to fall behind and not be able to protect her either." Natsu said pushing the food away from him.

Igneel nodded still watching his son. Letting Natsu lay back to take a nap, till Kip called to him to come in for dinner.

Igneel nudged Natsu to wake him up and pushing him towards the door, "best not to keep the women waiting for you Natsu."

"Dad… what's love like?" Natsu asked as he got to the door.

"It's not something I can explain my boy, ask Layla. She will explain it to you." Igneel said weighting his words carefully.

Natsu nodded walking to the dining hall, saying "sorry I fell asleep out there."

Lucy jumping up pulled him towards the chair next to her, "please sit here!"

Natsu sat down and spoke, "Layla….. Can I ask you something?"

Layla smiling and putting her napkin in her lap, "Of course Natsu."

"Whatslovelike?" Natsu whispered with his head down.

"I am sorry, I couldn't hear you Natsu." Layla replied before taking a bite.

Natsu asked again with food in his mouth, "Whafz Luwbs Fikas?"

"Natsu swallow then ask it again please dear." Layla asked between bites.

Natsu now sighing, "What's love like?"

Layla smiled, "Natsu do you love your dad?"

Natsu nodding, "of course I love Igneel, and Grandeeney the sky dragon and even that metal dragon Metalicana! But that's not the love I was asking about…"

Layla giggling, "Do you mean what's it like to be in love?"

Natsu nodding yes as Lucy pipes up "Isn't being in love the greatest! I can't wait to marry my prince charming."

Lucy looking at Natsu who looks down and loses his appetite and says, "I am going to bed."

Natsu pushes away from the table and runs outside right passed Igneel, who sees tears in his son's eyes.

** -Out in the Woods- **

"What's wrong with her? Talking about marring that stupid Prince when I love her, I know I am not much but I would love her better than any Prince could!" Natsu cried to the stars.

** -Heartfilia Dining Room- **

"Why did he run off like that mommy?" Lucy asks looking at the empty chair that once held her only friend Natsu.

"Lucy… Your words hurt him. Right now his dragon self is coming out and is looking for a mate, but his mind only hears what you said." Layla replied getting up.

"But…I was talking about him as my prince charming…" Lucy pouts as she walks to her room.

Layla decides to talk to Igneel instead of following her daughter, "Igneel where is your son?"

Igneel answered, "Somewhere in the woods. Crying most likely, your daughter is she okay?"

Layla nodded no, "she said something that upset him without knowing it. It hurts her to think she is his cause of pain now. She's in her room crying as well."

Igneel thinking out loud, "we need to get them talking then."

"Second floor, fifth window in is her room, take her for a flight and explain what it means to be a mate to her!" Layla said as she pulled a toy that looks just like her daughter, "I will find Natsu and give him this and explain what she meant."

Igneel smiled at her, "Let's do it!"

** -Lucy's room- **

"Stupid Natsu, over thinking things. Stupid dragon not knowing he was my prince charming." Lucy mutters as she gets ready for bed.

"Well to be fair to my son, he is still very young and doesn't know many humans." Igneel said hovering at the window, "if you will allow I can explain everything if you would like to fly with me?"

Lucy nodded as she climbed out her window on to Igneel's back.

"Lucy dear, Dragons are wonderful creatures. We are not wild animals but we are not humans either. See when a dragon, or even dragon slayer is young we seek our mates so when our time comes we know their face and scent so we can find them always. Do you understand that?" Igneel explained.

Lucy asked, "It makes scene, but why did Natsu storm off at diner?"

"From what I have heard from Layla, he stormed off after you mentioned finding and marring Prince charming. Natsu's dragon self can sense his mate, but his human mind heard that his mate was looking for another man. For us dragons, if our mate leaves us or rejects us, we just want to die." Igneel replied.

Lucy got really quite for a while before whispering, "it's my fault Natsu is so sad…"

** -In the woods- **

"Natsu will you stop hiding and come out to talk to me!" Layla shouted looking for the pink hair boy.

"I don't want to talk; I don't care about anything right now! I just want to wallow in my pity even if I don't know why," Natsu yelled so Layla could find him.

She did and smiled at him explaining, "prince charming is not a real person. It's a title girls give to the guy they want to marry, whether they know who he is or not."

"But I LOVE HER! Last night was the best night of my life! The way her fingers ran through my hair when she thought I was dying, I almost hoped I was so that was my last moment because it was perfect. Though this morning was even better, she feed me fire, I just wanted to kiss her and never let her go." Natsu screamed.

Layla smiled at him, "I know you love her. And the prince she was referring to was you. She loves you but she is too young to see how to work around that. So just be her friend and when the moment is right pull her tight, kiss her and never let her go. But only when the moment is right, okay Natsu?"

Natsu smiled and dried his eyes, hugging Layla close like she was a mother to him as well.

"Here Natsu, you can keep this. It was made just for you." Layla said holding out the toy she was working on earlier that looks just like her daughter.

"It's a little Lucy…I won't let anything happen to it till I can keep the real one just as safe. I'll train extra hard when we leave!" Natsu said still hugging Layla.

** (A month passes and Igneel and Natsu have left. It's been five years since Natsu's change from a human to a dragon slayer, when news of Layla's illness reaches Igneel. The news states she has already passed on) **

"Igneel," Natsu asks, "What's wrong?"

"I just learned a very dear friend passed away, you know we once stayed with them years ago. You probably don't remember her or that time." Igneel answered sadly.

"I remember this…" Natsu pulling out and holding for Igneel to see a toy that's semi-burned that once resembled a little girl that holds Natsu's heart and has sworn to return to her and always protect her.

~~~  
**-Cave outside Magnolia-**

_ Two years ago: _

"Natsu…." Happy whispers.

Natsu growls at his best friend and son, "Happy, I'm fine really. I promise tomorrow we'll go fishing for the whole day."

Happy nods and pats a cold cloth back on his father's forehead, "What about going to Hargeon instead? Wasn't there a Salamander sighting there?"

Natsu smiling at Happy, "Sure happy, we'll go where ever you want."

Natsu lays still letting Happy to change the cloth the rest of the night, so he lets his mind wonder back to a young girl he once meet.

'I miss those big brown eyes in the morning and the way her blonde hair moved at night in my arms. Why can't I remember her name or anything?' Natsu yelling at himself as another growl escapes his lips causing Happy to jump up, then just sits still not wanting to make this night harder on his best friend.

The next morning Master Makarov calling as he enters the cave, "Natsu!"

"Master!" Happy yelling back flying to the short old man.

"Happy, how's Natsu doing now?" master Makarov asks, looking at the sleeping pink haired teen's form.

"The night was hard on him again, but he finally fell asleep an hour ago," the blue cat says settling back by the form's head.

"When he wakes tell him he can go searching for Igneel." Makarov said patting the boy's spiky hair.

Not even twenty minutes later Natsu jumps up wide awake yelling, "TODAYS THE DAY HAPPY! We'll be a complete family from now on!"

Happy nodding to him, "AYE SIR! Wait…. Complete family, Natsu?"

"Yeah, you're getting a mom today!" Natsu said stretching and smiling as he grabs his things before taking off to run to the train station, "I know today is the day I'll see her again."

Happy just smiles and follows Natsu trying to sit on his head, "Aye!"

_ Last week's memory: _

"Wendy and Romeo sure have been in there a while," Lucy sighed to her best friend Levy while thinking, 'Sure Wendy even has a boyfriend and I can't even tell if Natsu ever even looks my way! I should either just tell him or give up'

Little did the busty blonde know, Natsu was watching her very closely in fact. Even though he was fighting that stupid stripper again.

"You wanna go droopy eyes?" Natsu playfully growls across the guild.

Gray smiling, "Have a death wish squinty eyes?"

Natsu crossing the guild in a blink of an eye and hits Gray squar in the jaw, "You can't beat me ever, you exhibitionist!"

Gray and Natsu continue to fight till Gray throws Natsu into Erza who drops her cake.

"My cake…." Erza pouts and whimpers looking at the cake on the floor, "Gray! Natsu!"

"Erza!" Lucy yells running to the aid of her partner who is in the hands of the red haired reequip mage, "I need your advice on a cake recipe! I need you to come try it at my house right now!"

Natsu looks at Lucy with a silent plea of thanks, Erza nods yes throwing Natsu into Gray, knocking them both out right away.

Natsu smiling at his thought, 'Yep she's the one.'

_ Present: _

He let the scenes play out like a movie in his head, since sleep wasn't going to be coming to him any time soon. Since his mind found it was the only way to keep him sane since all the other slayers had made moves on their mates except him. Natsu tries to follow Wendy's and Gajeel's lead and will himself to sleep but another memory pops up to take its turn, this one of the time he thought Lucy was leaving him for good.

_ Nine Months ago: _

-Heartfilia Mansion-

"Luce-Lu, please its late, stay the night with me and travel in the morning. I have enough room for your friends as well," Kip called out to Lucy and her friends.

"Kip-sensei! We would love to!" Lucy yelled back running to hug the still frail man who has aged greatly.

"Thank you, sir. I promise we will try not to impose on your family for the night." Erza said pulling her cart towards the small house.

Kip smiled at her with a sad look, "Luce-Lu here is my only family now, actually. My wife and daughter died a long time ago. After their death I moved out here to help an old friend with his business that was Luce-Lu's father. Then I just stayed once she was born to help out the family. Having had a daughter myself I knew a little more than her parents. Luce-Lu became my shining star, well and her mother's too. Did you go see her Luce-Lu?"

Lucy nodded softly, "Yeah. Since I won't be coming home ever again. I am really going to miss you Kip-sensei!"

Lucy hugged kip again who smiled at her while hugging her close.

"Yo fire brain. What the hell are you looking at? Gray yelled trying to get Natsu to fight.

Natsu lost in the deep recedes of his memories muttered, "I've been here before. I know that garden."

Kip froze sure this kid was wrong, sneaking a side look at him and cursing himself for not seeing it was the same pink hair as the child that was here with that red dragon all those years ago. Trying to act normal and cook still, "That's impossible, we never had a child here since Lucy was born."

Lucy knew he was lying, he only called her Lucy when he was so she called him out on it, "But there was a boy when I was small that stayed here for a short time. Mom made him and I matching toys. I am sure I left mine here somewhere Kip-sensei."

Kip had grabbed Natsu's hand and began pulling him outside, so Lucy got Erza and Gray to help her finish cooking knowing Natsu would be hungry once they got back from where ever they were going.

"How much do you remember kid?" kip hissed pulling Natsu to a headstone.

"I don't really remember anything, it's a feeling I have." Natsu growled as they got to the grave.

"Layla," Kip whispered to the headstone pulling a picture of a woman with a small girl in her arms, both looking much like the other, "That's the woman's name. Lucy's mother, Natsu."

Natsu shocked as his eyes gaze upon the woman who looks so much like Lucy now and a four year old version of Lucy, hitting his knees and taking out the toy he always has with him while crying out "It's her… Lucy…. Layla I will keep my promise to you!"

"You've kept that toy all this time…" Kip whispers to the sobbing teen as he pulls him into a hug.

Natsu nods yes since he was sure his voice wouldn't work with the emotions holding him down while close to the old man's chest.

"You keep that promise Natsu; our little Luce-Lu needs you too." Kip says pulling Natsu up with him to walk back to his house.

Natsu numbly answers, "I know. But now that I know it's really her, I can do it when the time is right and have no regrets. I will not let you guys down."

_ Present: _

Natsu again smiled at the memory and took out the semi burned toy holding it to his heart. Wendy moved in her sleep causing Natsu to hide the toy and freeze. No one knew Natsu had the toy other than Kip and himself. Not even Happy knew about it, not that Natsu knew how to tell him that this toy means so much more than words can explain to Natsu, the toy that Layla had made him that was the pair to Lucy's toy.

As morning light reached the young sky dragon slayer, Wendy woke up and started stretching, the master had made all the dragon slayers "take a mission" so they would be gone during the worst part of the mating season. She looked back at her pink haired friend, who had finally fell asleep though his dreams were causing him to sleep in fits of movements, then gazing to the black haired iron dragon slayer who was just starting to wake up.

"Gajeel should we wake Natsu before leaving?" whispered the sky maiden pointing back to Natsu's sleeping form.

Gajeel lazily looked back at the teen whispering back, "Nah. Master said to leave him another week. Let's go sky maiden, we get to see our mates today. Best not to keep them waiting, yeah?"

Wendy remembers she is seeing Romeo for the first time since claiming him as her mate and begins running back to the guild. Gajeel smiles at the blue haired girl running to see her mate and follows her back to the guild looking forward to seeing his blue haired bookworm of a mate.

"Wendy, Gajeel welcome home!" Mira called from the bar as the doors open up and Wendy runs in looking for her mate.

"Thanks Mira-san! Where's Romeo-kun?" the young girl asks hyper.

"Wendy-chan!" Romeo yells pulling the girl into a hug and kissing her in front of the entire guild.

Macao, Romeo's father, gaps, "I never thought I'd live to see the day my boy falls in love! I am happy for them though."

Cana smiles behind her barrel at the young love, "Levy didn't you see that big metal lug is back as well."

Levy looks up blushing brightly, "Lu-chan I am sorry but I'll see you later!"

Lucy watches her best friend get up and rush over to Gajeel's corner to talk to the iron mage. Lucy decides to go to the bar since she didn't have anyone to talk to anymore.

"Mira…..Why didn't Natsu come home with everyone else!" Lucy pouts and whines to the former S-class mage, missing her pink haired idiot partner.

"That idiot burned down half the town. So he is making it up to them by building it for the next week." Gajeel grunts taking his drink to his corner, "Don't worry, He'll be home bugging us soon enough Bunny girl."

Wendy nodded and hugged Lucy, "Don't worry Lucy-san. Natsu will be home soon enough."

Lucy hugged the blue haired mage back but her mind wouldn't let the comforting words in, instead dark images of Natsu hurt or dying played in her mind, each one worst then the one before.

"Mira, I am going home." Lucy said walking slowly towards the door and then to her apartment.

"Luce!" a flying blue cat yells barring its head in Lucy's chest, "Can I stay with you this week, please?"

"Sure, Happy." Lucy says continues walking towards home and petting the cat's head, "Carla mad at you again?"

Happy purrs, "Aye. She didn't like the fish I caught for her!"

Lucy smiled down at the cat in her arms, thinking to herself 'at least I am not the only one with troubles in relationships.' At her apartment, Lucy almost wants to see Natsu sleeping on her pink bed to eating all her food, since it meant seeing him. But it wasn't going to happen, the goofball was going to be gone another week, another week without his laugh or that toothy grin, it was hell to Lucy.

"Luce… you don't look good. Are you thinking about Natsu?" Happy purred rubbing his head against Lucy's arm.

"Aye, Happy. I miss him very much." Lucy admits lying on her bed holding Happy at her side.

Happy looking at Lucy shocked but smiling, "You llllllliiiiiiiike him!" nuzzling her again while rolling his tongue.

"No Happy, I don't." Lucy sighing causing Happy to pout, "I love that stupid fire-eating boy. I love everything about Natsu."

Happy smiled greatly jumping up and down now, "Tell him!"

Lucy mumbling letting Happy go as well, "I can't he likes Lisanna. I wont stand between them."

Happy crawling on to the pillow next to Lucy's that she leave out for Natsu who will not stay out of her bed, "She cornered him once Lucy, about a month ago and tried grabbing his pants…"

"HAPPY! I don't want to know their love life! It's bad enough I keep hearing her talk about the wedding…" Lucy turns away from happy as tears start streaming her face.

"Luce… Natsu is still a virgin. And he doesn't like Lisanna. He always pushes her away when she gets to close. I….I was wondering Lucy… Can I call you mom? Like I call Natsu dad, can I call you mom? Can you be my mom Lucy?" Happy asked pawing away the tears and giggling at Lucy's face.

"Sure Happy, I mean son." Lucy sleepily mumbles pulling Happy close again while thinking to herself, 'Natsu pushes Lisanna away, huh?'

Happy waits till Lucy is fast asleep, he knows she is since she lets him go and grabs the pillow Natsu always uses. Happy smiles at that as he sneaks out flying towards the guild to tell Mira the good news.

** -Fairy Tail Hall- **

"Mira! I know how Lucy feels about Natsu now….. Can I have that fish now?" Happy asks landing next to the white haired former S-class barmaid.

"Tell me first, and then fish Happy." Mira asks putting the now clean glass down.

"She loves him. And I can call her mom now! And she loves everything about him too. So fish?" Happy drools.

Mira give the fish to the drooling cat and tries to think of a way to push them together.

**_ (Time skip one year, Natsu's hanging in the cave for the week his dragon self wants to claim Lucy, its two days before the beginning of the story now, which is Cana's party!) _ **

"Mira! I'm bored! Why isn't Natsu back yet?" Lucy whines playing with the ribbons in front of her, "It's been a week!"

"Four days Lucy!" the master calls out, "Why are you looking for him so much?"

"I don't know, I just miss him…. And it's too quite around here!" Lucy shouts back.

Mira now has her chance, remembering the request that asks for two strong mages to catch two thieves she has, that lists its additional information read:

Lucy and Natsu wanted for this, but any two mages will do. I knew Lucy since she was born and would like one last chance to see my shining star before I die.

Mira knew this mission was perfect for them, so she had hung on to it till Natsu was back and give it to him for him and Lucy.

"I say let him be out there. I can drink in peace now!" Cana calls out drunkenly to Lucy.

Lucy sighs and goes back to planning the party with Erza and Mira for the drunk brunette that was for her birthday. The master had taken Lucy's distractedness to sneak out to the cave.

** -Cave- **

"Gramps!" Natsu yells after being startled and now having to hide the toy he had against his heart.

"Natsu, feeling better? Not wanting to rip the town apart for Lucy still?" Makarov asked looking at the teen with blush on his face, "Feel like joining us for the next two days and Cana's party?"

Natsu nodded yes, "But I still need time to think about how to handle Lucy dating that nerd…." Natsu growled with venom in his eyes.

"Natsu for the last time, LUCY IS NOT DATEING THAT GUY!" Makarov hitting Natsu in the head while yelling at him.

"But…he was hanging all over here…." Natsu whining, but smiling in his mind that he had read things wrong and Lucy wasn't with that jerk.

"No Natsu she is down at the hall, whining about you not being home yet. That girl worried worst then any of my children, but only about you my boy." Makarov says helping Natsu up.

"Does she do it a lot? I mean whine about me being gone?" Natsu asked looking like a kid on Christmas.

"Yes Natsu, but no one has told her yet about this time. We felt it should be you that does that, but this year you tell her or I will. I cannot take another year of her pouting around the guild hall for two weeks asking about you always," Makarov rolls his eyes playful as Natsu starts to run to the hall.

Natsu stops and turns to look the master in the eyes, "This is the year Gramps. No more running from my mate!"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the original two prologues together, not all chapters will be this long


End file.
